


Art for Goodbye For Now

by Sop12345d, stlouisphile



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sop12345d/pseuds/Sop12345d, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stlouisphile/pseuds/stlouisphile
Summary: Malcolm is interviewed by his sister after writing a in-depth book about being the son of a famous serial killer.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20
Collections: Prodigal Son Big Bang 2020 - Sunday Posts





	Art for Goodbye For Now

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the story here: [Goodbye For Now ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/pson_big_bang_2020_sunday/works/26871397)
> 
> Thank you to Jade for writing a compelling, thought provoking look into the mind of Malcolm Bright, it inspired me to create this photomanip which I hope does the story justice.

  



End file.
